The machine to machine (M2M) communication network extends the communication category and the communication area of existing information communication networks, obtains information from the physical world by embedding intelligence and communication capabilities into a variety of possible objects, and enhances and upgrades intelligence, interaction and degree of automation of existing information communication network services by analyzing and processing the information.
The M2M communication network has a variety of network configurations, it can be an individual physical network constructed separately, or a logical network built on existing public communication networks and a variety of government and enterprise private networks.
In terms of the logic function, the M2M communication network can be divided into three layers, namely, a perception extension layer, a network/service layer and an application layer.
The perception extension layer: the perception extension layer mainly achieves collection, automatic identification and intelligent control of the physical world information. All kinds of things themselves in the physical world do not have communication capability. Sensors, actuators, intelligent devices, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) readers and other intelligent nodes collect information in the physical world and exchange information with the network layer through the communication module. The main components therein are M2M terminal devices and M2M gateway devices.
The network/service layer: the network/service layer supports the transfer, routing and control of the information of the perception layer, and provides a support for communications between human and things as well as between things and things in the Internet of Things. Combined with the classification of the Internet of Things, the network configurations included in the network layer comprise: communication networks, Internet, as well as industry networks. The main component therein is the M2M platform.
The application layer: the application layer comprises a variety of applications of the Internet of Things, both public services and industry services, and the industry services can be industry public services facing the public, it can also be industry-specific services that meet the particular application needs within the industry, wherein the public services are basic services such as intelligent home and mobile payment, provided for typical public's demands. The industry-specific services are usually facing the industry's particular demands and provide services such as intelligent grids, intelligent transportation, as well as intelligent environment within the industry; wherein part of industry services such as intelligent transportation may also be provided for the public, and are called industry public services. The main component comprised therein is the M2M application server.
The M2M gateway device relays the connection of the M2M terminal device to the service layer and the application layer of the M2M communication network. Some M2M terminal devices may only have the short-range communication function, in order to connect to the wide area network, they need to achieve access to the WAN through the M2M gateway device; Another typical needs is to use the M2M gateway device to achieve the network connection convergence and the information aggregation, to simplify the network connectivity and corresponding management.
The M2M platform provides some common capabilities and supports to the M2M applications, and provides an open interface that enables applications to access and use the network resources and capabilities. Shielding the underlying network implementation from the M2M applications can simplify the complexity of developing applications of the Internet of Things and reduce the costs of developing and deploying the applications of the Internet of Things.